


Euh... Oui, d'accord.

by Voracity666



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une nouvelle fois, les Ors se retrouvent exilés des Enfers (Sûrement pour pouvoir faire les travaux tranquillement). C'est plutôt cool. Surtout qu'ils se réveillent entier ! Un peu trop entier, d'ailleurs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euh... Oui, d'accord.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, cette fic a fait rire mon cousin... lorsqu'il avait dans les sept ans. Gage de qualité ?
> 
> Disclaimer : Saint-Seiya appartient à Kurumada.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

-N'empêche, t'es super mignonne comme ça.

-La. Ferme.

-Oh, ça va, on est tous dans la même galère.

-Non mais, franchement, tu vas te taire, parce que je suis à deux doigts de t'exploser ta belle gueule, petit frère.

-Attention, Saint Saga a ses règles !

-Raah !

Ouh, la belle jaune...

L'avantage à être Grand Pope -et ça, même Saga vous le dira- c'est que vous pouvez jouer les omniscients. Une manière d'épater ses subordonnés et de les faire tenir à carreau, en somme.

-Shion ? Susurra mon ami de toujours.

-Oui, Dôhko ? Répondis-je.

Ce masque avait bien des utilités, finalement, parce que voir le fier chevalier de la balance se promener avec des macarons sur la tête et une tunique chinoise nacrée à papillons bleutés, sur un pantalon de lin, c'est assez hilarant. Surtout qu'il a la paupière qui remonte nerveusement. C'est pas bon signe, ça. Attention à mes propos...

-J'ai besoin... d'aide.

-En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

-Shunreï a trouvé cela plutôt drôle, et a joué aux poupées coiffeuses, alors...

Je m'empressai de libérer les boucles brunes de mon ami qui soupira de soulagement.

Par "cela", Dôhko voulait parler de notre retour à la vie. Aïoros dans un corps de 27 ans, mon ami et moi dans un de 20. La rééducation ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, il va sans dire.

Par contre, et vous pouvez bien vous marrer, c'est qu'il y a eu un bug dans notre possession de corps. Bug qui s'étendit aux autres chevaliers du Zodiaque.

-Mais comment ça s'attache ces soutiens-gorges de  _mierda_  ?!

On est revenus dans des corps de femmes. Tous les 14.

Oui, Kanon a réussi à s'échapper de sa prison, allez savoir comment. Moi, j'irais pas demander, ça fait moins d'un mois, et le temple des Gémeaux ne s'éteint que la nuit. Ou presque.

Je crois bien qu'il y en a certains qui l'ont bien prise, cette métamorphose. Aphrodite, par exemple. Ou encore, Camus. Et, très étonnamment, Aldébaran.

Disparu le géant Brésilien au mono-sourcil et aux muscles de béton. On parle de bombes latines dans son pays natal, nous on en a une mignonne copie. Bien qu'un peu plus grande que ses collègues, ça n'enlève rien à sa beauté tout en courbe. Il fait partie de ceux dont les cheveux ont pris quelques longueurs (et quelle longueur ! Ils lui frôlent les cuisses, maintenant), mais les siens ont en plus changé de couleurs, de châtains à blond cendré. Bref, Aldé est bien contente de ne plus faire aussi peur à son entourage, ses rosissements le témoignent. Rosissements qui semblent empirer en la présence -plutôt rare ces derniers temps- de son voisin.

Moi, de mon côté, je m'en sors pas trop mal, à mon avis. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai pu entendre de la part des gardes de mon temple, n'étant pas trop porté sur le narcissisme.

L'un des rares bénéficiaires d'une poitrine généreuse (Milo a trouvé très drôle de comparer entre nous la taille des bonnets. Ah ce scorpion...!), je pense que c'est ce qui joue en ma faveur. Sinon, je crois bien que la nouvelle apparence de mes cheveux -enfin lisses- me plaît, pour une fois que je peux les coiffer...

-Hé ! On s'entraîne ou on se regarde les nichons pousser ?

-DeathMask... Ta gueule.

-Tu es toujours aussi élégante, Aïolia.

-Hé, Aphrodite, lâche ta lime, jolie sirène, et viens dans l'arène ! L'harangua à son tour le crabe.

-Une autre fois, mes rosiers m'ont abîmé la peau, une horreur !

Ah oui, quelques fines cicatrices barraient les superbes mains du 12° chevalier. Il a vraiment de très belles mains... et de très belles cuisses, aussi. Ainsi que...

-Grand Pope, vous nous écoutez ?

-Heing ?

Alors, on ferme la bouche, puis on prend un air intelligent, parce que le masque il est resté là-haut avec ta dignité, mon gros mouton. Et essuie le filet de bave, là, avec discrétion.

Et Aïoros qui me regarde avec ce petit air timide qui ne le quitte presque jamais... Saga, par contre, grimace tout de travers et ses yeux oscillent entre son jumeau et moi. Vu la stature de son double... Ses lèvres fines retroussées en une moue boudeuse tout à fait adorable, ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine ronde, ses grands yeux bleus bordés de fins cils lançant des éclairs en la direction de son frère, Kanon était sexy quand il était fâché. Surtout qu'il portait les habits des apprentis (taille adulte) ordinairement, et il lui fallut chercher chez les femmes. C'était très... révélateur ces bouts de tissus, dis-donc ! Je devrais faire passer une loi dessus, peut-être... À réfléchir, à réfléchir.

Si Shaka pouvait cesser de capter mes pensées galopantes, je pouvais me sentir mieux. Enfin, plus à l'aise, du moins. Certes, ses paupières restent éternellement closes, mais ça n'en est que plus dérangeant. Grr ! En plus voilà que cette sale blonde se moque de moi !

-Hé, Shion, ça te dit de nous dérouiller ? Allez !

-Bien sûr Dôhko, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas fait goûter le sol de l'arène.

-On verra si t'arrives déjà à voir tes pieds avec ta paire de pastèques !

C'est donc avec bonne humeur que nous échangeâmes nos coups.

-Alors mon mouton, qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

-Dégage de sur moi ? Proposai-je innocemment. Enlève ton armure ou fais un régime ?

J'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, mais son poids a toujours été une question très sensible que ce soit avant ou maintenant.

Et je tiens à dire que nous ne portons évidemment pas nos armures. Je vais déguster, là...

-Tu vas clamser mon agneau, me promit-il avec un large sourire.

-Mais bien sûr mon éléphant, écrasée par toi.

Je viens de démontrer un trésor de souplesse qui a dû rendre pas mal de chevaliers jaloux... ou envieux, au choix, toujours est-il que j'ai pu ainsi sortir de la prise de mon cher ami et... courir. Courir loin, poursuivie par des dragons en cosmos. Je crois bien que la dernière fois que j'ai dû autant courir et de manière aussi effrénée, c'est lorsque nous avions mélangés (et abîmés) les livres de Dégel, le chevalier du Verseau. Kardia avait dû imiter une crise cardiaque pour qu'il cesse de nous poursuivre. On s'est fait salement gronder, mais bon... Manigoldo était pété de rire, alors bon...

Remontant quatre à quatre les marches, je filai me réfugier derrière Kanon, faute de mieux (Disons que sa loyauté envers moi ne fut jamais très encouragée) et remis mon âme à Athéna. Bien que je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse en faire quoi que ce soit, hormis la confier à Hadès. Et ses subordonnés.

-Désolée Kanon, murmurai-je en apercevant Dôhko approcher.

Lui, il a pas décoloré... Bon, pas si désolée, alors. Ça va peut-être même être bénéfique pour le sanctuaire, tiens... Je suis géniale.

Sauf que c'est pas le moment de s'auto-congratuler, mais d'éviter de finir en quartier d'agneau pour le banquet du mois prochain. Mouais, c'est pas gagné. Au secours. Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide, vite. Ou alors un miracle, par pitié.

J'ouvre un œil, puis un autre. Ouais un miracle dans ce genre, par exemple, un autre aussi, cela aurait été parfait, vous savez... Parce que, avoir en premier plan le chevalier de la Balance embrassé avec violence par ce qui semble être un ancien marina frustré, bah... c'est gênant. Ouais, et assez surprenant.

-Je m'installe chez toi, déclara Kanon en cassant le baiser.

Il ne chercha même pas le regard de son frère, et encore moins l'approbation de l'embrassé. Et la mienne, alors ? Je suis toujours le Grand Pope, aux dernières nouvelles, zut alors !

-Et vous, la ferme, vous venez de m'utiliser comme rempart, vieille bique.

La vie est pas juste, d'abord. Na.

Et Shaka qui se marre... Sale fausse blonde. Et méchant Bouddha. Na aussi.

-Allez, venez Grand Pope, m'invita Shura, flanqué du Poisson d'or.

Très mignonne, bien qu'un peu plate, la capricorne... Et un peu plus bavarde qu'à la base, ce qui n'est pas plus désagréable, finalement.

-Death, tu nous rejoins ?

L'interpellé se contenta de hausser les épaules. Sa grimpette n'était pas trop longue, à lui. Veinard. Y'a des moments où ma vraie jeunesse me manque. Particulièrement quand je dois remonter au 13° temple.

Par contre, je ne pensais pas que le 10° se situait à la suite de celui de mon ami.

-Shura se fait draguer par Milo, m'expliqua notre Rose. Il dit que c'est assez drôle à voir, et le laisse un peu mariner à sa manière.

-Vous êtes ignobles, riai-je.

-Pourquoi "vous" ?

-Parce que je suis sûre que tu fais partie de la combine, Aphrodite... Tu n'es jamais très loin lors des différentes intrigues amoureuses. Tu mérites vraiment ton pseudonyme.

-Oh, vous êtes au courant...

-Je suis le Grand Pope, soupirai-je. Et en qualité de tel, je me dois d'être au courant de tout et de tous. Et puis...

-Et puis ?

Il a une jolie voix notre petit . Il est encore plus fin qu'à l'ordinaire, et ses courbes ne sont pas dénuées d'un quelconque attrait. Ses longs cheveux bleus avaient subis le même traitement que les miens, et semblaient plutôt doux et légers au toucher, et son grain de beauté sous l'œil soulignait son regard de glacier, tout en appuyant son air malicieux. Elle paraissait toujours prête à effectuer une farce. Quand on sait que les Poissons ont toujours été les plus sages de la confrérie, c'est assez ironique, non ?

-Tu es très beau Aphrodite, m'entendis-je lui murmurer.

-Grand Pope...

-Une raison de plus pour garder le nom de la déesse ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

Je lui adressai un petit sourire d'excuse avant de le laisser au parvis de son temple, au profit du mien où je rendosserai cette robe formelle ainsi que ce rôle rigide et froid qui est le mien le malheur de mon grade, c'est l'isolement qui en déchoit. Certes, les gardes m'entourent, et il y a quantité de serviteurs au hasard des couloirs, mais nul ne m'approche sans crainte. Et sûrement pas pour une convocation agréable. Ils sont trop bien respectueux et le "règne" précédent est trop bien ancrée en leur mémoire. Et en la mienne, bien évidemment. Vous saviez que je porte dorénavant une côte de mailles ? Si si, plus pratique qu'une armure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis rendu compte un moment après que le fait que Dôhko soit le chevalier de la balance donnait une autre dimension à cette blague... C'était involontaire, mais au moins c'est drôle xD


End file.
